Finding You
by missrajaram
Summary: Romeo and Wendy went on a mission transporting a mysterious box. When it accidentally gets opened, they find them selves in a strange world, and struggling to find each other. Will they be able to find each other? And will they finally realize their true feelings?
1. The Mission

**Hi everyone! I know that I need to update my other story, but i just couldn't let this idea get away from me. I don't feel like there are enough RoWen stories, do i decided to make my own. I really hope you enjoy it!**

The Mission

"We want to take this mission, Mira!" The tiny blue haired mage said to the barmaid.

"Who is we? I though Carla was sick." Mira asked a little puzzled.

"Yeah, she is, but Happy's taking care of her!" Wendy said cheerfully, as if that was nothing out of the ordinary.

"How does Carla feel about that?" Mira asked, tons of thoughts filled her head, but she didn't say anything.

"Well, I guess she was kind of reluctant at first, but she gave in eventually. Happy even brought her flowers, isn't that sweet!" Wendy cheered. Mira smiled. _It's about time. _She thought.

"Umm, Mira, what are you thinking about?" Wendy asked with a puzzled look on her face.

"Oh, nothing. Who are you going with then" Mira replied.

"Romeo!" She answered.

"Oh, how cute." Mira said in a whisper. She smiled.

"I'm sorry, what was that?" Wendy asked.

"N...never mind. Well good luck!" Mira said.

"Thank you!" Mira chuckled. Romeo and Wendy. The matchmaker watched as the blues haired mage walked towards Romeo, who was at the other side of the guild talking to his dad.

"Don't try anything funny." Macao said to his only son.

"W...what do you mean?" Romeo asked, even though he knew all too well what he meant. His dad just looked at his face, which was as red as a tomato and burst out laughing. Romeo was grateful when Wendy called to him.

"Romeo, come on!" She said, already heading towards the door. Romeo ran quickly to get away from his embarrassing dad.

"So, what's the mission?" Romeo asked once they were safely out of the guild.

"We have to transport a package safely to another location. It says not to open it, no matter what." She replied.

"Okay, at least we can be away from the guild for a while." Romeo said nonchalantly.

"Yeah, it's tiring sometimes, they're always so loud." They said in unison. They looked at each other and burst out laughing. Neither of them wanted to admit it, but they were excited to spend sometime alone together.

**So, hope you enjoyed it! Note: this is strictly a RoWen story, so there will not any NaLu or Grayza or whoever you ship. (personally i'm a JeRza fan) It may be implied, but it will not be a big part of the story. Thank you!**


	2. Seperated

**Alrighty, who's ready for the next chappy? I hope you enjoy it. **

Seperated

Wendy and Romeo arrived at the clients house later that afternoon. He was tall, and his eyes and hair were dark black. His face didn't show any signs that he had ever smiled, and a faint scent of alcohol lingered on his clothes. His name was Tsuyoshi. He had no last name, at least that's what he told The two.

"Normally, i would travel with my cargo, but under some... special circumstances, i am not able to this time." He said with a thick, deep voice.

"Don't worry, we'll get it to the Archive Museum safe and sound!" Romeo said with conviction. He was excited, this was his first mission alone with Wendy, and he didn't want to mess up.

"Please, do be careful. And under no circumstances can you open the box." Tsuyoshi said. As he said it his eyes became even darker, if that was even possible. Both of the young mages paled and gulped. This man was scary. They quickly nodded and ran to the train, where the box was waiting to be transported.

The box was large and gold. Patterns of roses and crystals intertwined around it. Coming together in the center was a picture of a field of roses. It was beautiful, and the young mages could easily see why they needed to keep this box safe.

"It's beautiful" Wendy finally said after a few minutes of staring in awe.

"Yeah." Romeo said. _Just like you._ He thought. Or so he thought.

"W...what?" Wendy asked blushing.

"O...oh n...nothing." He said. He couldn't believe he just said that out loud. The two of them had a good six hours on the train, so they began talking. They had been talking and sitting for at least three hours, until Wendy began to nod off. Romeo was feeling tired too, but he had to make sure both the cargo and Wendy were safe.

About two hours later, Romeo felt a large bump. At first he thought it was just a bump in the track, but he felt it again only a few seconds later. He went outside on the roof to see what it was. What he found out nearly made his eyes pop out of his sockets. It was a storm. A giant tornado was heading right towards them. He quickly went back down into the train and woke Wendy up.

"Wendy! Wake up, there's a tornado coming!" He yelled. But Wendy couldn't hear him. The tornado was coming right towards them, and fast. Wendy had tasted it coming before Romeo saw it. But it was too late, there was nothing they could do. They rolled up into balls and went to a tight corner, and waited for the tornado to hit them. Wendy wished that her roar would be able to push the tornado away from them, but it wasn't powerful enough.

First the roof of the train came off. The two could feel the powerful wind on their skin. It was loud, and it hurt. Then the lid to the giant box. The mages felt themselves being tugged towards something. But it wasn't the tornado. It was a green wind, pulling them into the box.

"Wendy!" Romeo called.

"Romeo!" She called back.

They were tugged in the box, and the lid snapped right back on. The tornado stopped, and the train continued on it's way, the only thing missing were the two small mages that had been protecting the box.

**Hey! so i hope you enjoyed it! see you again soon!**


	3. Lost

**Hey everyone! I'm back with the third chapter. Now we start with the different POV's i hope you enjoy it.**

Lost

**Wendy**

She landed on the ground with a loud thud. The air was different, it wasn't Earthland anymore.

"Romeo!" She called. But she couldn't smell him, or hear any reply. She was alone for the first time in a long time. Carla wasn't here to guide her. Even with her stubborn attitude, she was always able to count on Carla for help. But no one was coming to her aid this time.

She stood up and took a look at her surroundings. She was in a large field of... roses? Where was she, and how did she get here? She sniffed the air, she could smell a small town about a mile away. Wensy wanted to break down and cry, but she had to be strong. She had to find Rome, and together they would be able to find a way back to Fiore. At least the one they knew.

**Romeo**

He fell hard into the field. It was dozens of beautiful lavenders. He could tell that this place wasn't the world he knew.

"Wendy!" He called desperately. No answer. He was alone. He wasn't strong, though he always said he was. He wasn't as powerful as Natsu, his idol. He wasn't sure what to do, so he began walking. He was only thinking of one thing. Wendy. Romeo knew that Wendy was hardly ever alone, she always had Carla by her side. But right now she had no one. _She must be lonely. _He thought.

He just kept walking, cursing himself for letting Wendy get separated from him. That was his one goal. He would find that blue haired mage, no matter what happened. Together they would find a way back home. He knew too well that he couldn't do it alone.

**Fairy Tail Guild**

"What!?" The entire guild yelled when they found out that the two youngest Fairy Tail mages were missing. They found out that the box had arrived at the destination just fine, but the two young mages were nowhere to be found. The train's roof was missing, but that was the only thing that caught anyone's attention about the train. Other than, that nothing was out of the ordinary.

The guild sent out a search party, They searches the entirety of the track, but not a trace of either mage was found. Gajeel and Natsu could smell them, but lost their scent about halfway to their destination. They decided that they would search further out the next day.

Carla was angry with herself for not going. She was selfish to stay home, Wendy could have healed her in an instant, but she wanted to spend time with the he-cat, so she stayed home. She had been so selfish, and now Wendy was lost. Why hadn't she foreseen this happening?

**Hey! I know it's short, sorry. It will be longer next time, i promise. Don't forget to review!**


	4. Ura Karan

**Hey! Here's the next chapter, I hope you enjoy it**!

**Wendy**

She was walking towards a small village. She could smell the food from small vendors on the street. The village was quite small, with only a few houses. The were all small and wooden houses, and in the very center of town sat a small hotel. Wendy decided to get a room and rest for the night.

"Excuse me, I'm a little lost and I was wondering if you could tell me where I am.?" She asked politely to the woman at the desk.

"Oh, you are in the lovely village of Ura! Would you like a room?" she asked.

"Yes, please." Wendy answered.

"Okay, it's 100 jewel a night." She said.

"Okay." Wendy got her room key and went to her small _small_ room. It had a twin size bed, and a desk. A bathroom and a tv. She was exhausted from the events of that day. She hoped Romeo was alright. She was going to find him soon.

**Romeo**

As he walked he was quickly coming close to a large city. He was grateful to have found some human civilization. He read a sign just outside the village that said _Welcome to Karan. _He quickly walked into the city. There were people everywhere he looked. How was he ever going to find Wendy in a place like this? He chose the nearest and cheapest hotel he could find.

"One room please." He said to the man up front.

"Sure. That'll be 300 jewel a night." He said

"Okay." Romeo said.

His room was a large room with a queen sized be and a flat screen tv mounted on the wall. The bathroom was all white. Romeo was surprised at how much it had cost, it was a great deal for all of this. Wendy was going to be his top priority in the morning, but he was too exhausted to do much of anything right now. He jumped on the bed and fell right asleep.

**The Guild**

They hadn't been able to find a trace of Romeo or Wendy anywhere. They looked all over Fiore, but no town or city or village had seen them. They were beginning to lose hope of ever finding the two beloved mages. But then Natsu, yes Natsu!, thought of something. No one could believe that they hadn't thought of it before. They were going to pay a visit to the client.

**I'm so sorry for the short chapters! Longer Chapters missrajaram! Longer Chapters! Tomorrows chapter will be longer I promise! Don't forget to review.**


	5. Looking

**Hello everyone! "Happy Monday" she said sarcastically. I hope you enjoy this chaptert. I tried to make it a bit longer.**

Looking

**Wendy**

The sun woke her up as it rose high in the sky. At first she was confused about where she was. _Oh yeah. The small village of Ura._ She took a quick shower and set out into the small village. She checked at the front desk to see if Romeo had checked in. He hadn't. She had a long day of looking ahead of her. She passed by lots of food carts, and even tried this thing called chocolate. It was delicious.

"Excuse me miss?" Wendy asked the vendor with chocolate. "I was wondering if you know of any place called Fairy Tail?" she asked.

"I'm sorry, I've never heard of such a place. I do wish i could've been a help." She replied.

"Oh. Well thank you anyways." She said and walked off. She looked around for the familiar black hair. That's when she tripped and twisted her ankle. She winced. She used her magic to heal her. Luckily, it still worked in this world. Unfortunately, someone had seen this feat and yelled for the police. Wendy's eyes widened, and she ran. She found and opening in a wall just big enough for her to crawl through. She could hear the police shouting orders. _Magic must be illegal here. Either that, or it's freakish here._

Wendy was getting more and more homesick. She missed Carla and Romeo more and more. She hoped that she would be able to find Romeo soon, so she wouldn't have to be alone anymore. She stayed in her small nook and broke down into tears.

**Romeo**

He was already up and ready to look for Wendy in this large city of Karan. He checked at the front desk of the hotel to see if a Wendy Marvel had checked in. She hadn't. He walked out of the hotel, where hoards of people were traveling in and out of buildings. Food carts upon food carts were lined up on the streets. _I guess I'm more like Natsu than I care to admit. _Romeo thought to himself after he realized that was the first thing he'd noticed.

"Hey, excuse me." Romeo asked a man who didn't look like he was in much of hurry on the street. "Do you know of any place called Fairy Tail?" He asked.

"no." he replied simply, and continued on his way. Romeo just shrugged and continued to walk down the street. It would take him forever to search the whole city for the small blue haired mage. He couldn't sense her magic anywhere, and he looked everywhere. But he still had half the city to look. It was going to be a long day for him.

**Fairy Tail** **Guild**

They quickly went to the large house of Tsuyoshi. Natsu knocked hard on the door.

"Please do not break my door." Tsuyoshi said as he opened the door.

"Where are Romeo and Wendy?!" Natsu demanded.

"Whatever do you mean?" Tsuyoshi said.

"I'm sorry for Natsu." Erza stepped in. "But it appears two of our young mages disappeared while on a mission for you." She said.

"I'm very sorry, but I'm not responsible for your mages once they leave my property" Tsuyoshi said.

"They were transporting a box to the Archive Museum, we were just wondering if you have any idea what might've happened to them." Gray said. Tsuyoshi smirked and began laughing.

"They were transporting the box. In that case, I know exactly what happened." He said.

"Well, What!?" Natsu demanded.

"They were sucked in by the magic of the box." He said.

"Well how do we get them back?" Erza asked.

"They will have to figure it out on their own, they must figure it out in the world they were transported to." Tsuyoshi said.

"Can we go there to?" Gray questioned.

"Normally, I would say yes, but the box only had enough magic for one more transportation." He said. The team was surprised as they let those lines sink in. They were going to have to let the two youngest mages figure it out on their own. They had no doubt in their mind that they would, but they only wondered how long it would take them.

**So, hope you enjoyed it! See you tomorrow!**


	6. On the Run

**Hey! sorry about not uploading yesterday, i got busy and forgot. But i'm here for the next chapter! i hope you like it enough to review and follow!**

**Wendy**

She was walking aimlessly down an alley. She was going to have to be more careful with her magic in this world. She was pretty sure it wasn't something illegal, seeing as no one really chased her down. She figured it was something very rare, something that everyone wanted. She had a feeling that if she was captured, she wouldn't last long enough to find a way back to Fiore. Wendy was now even more worried about Romeo.

"Hey! There she is!" Wendy heard a voice from close behind her. She didn't even bother to look behind her, she knew who was after her. She just ran and ran. Her feet were beginning to get tired, and she was becoming short on breath, but she had to keep moving. Wendy had no idea where she was going, but she could still hear footsteps behind her. She quickly turned into a forest, and hid in a small nook of a tree.

"Where'd she go?" The voice sounded furious. She wanted to break down and cry more than anything in the world, but if they found her... if they found her nothing good could come out of it.

"Gahh! We must report her to the king. They'll find her." The man's voice yelled. She heard the footsteps getting farther away. She curled up in a ball, and cried until she could no longer keep her eyes open, and she fell asleep in the small nook.

**Romeo**

Three days had gone by since he had last seen Wendy. He had looked all over the city, but he couldn't find even a trace of the mage. Romeo had found a map of the whole place. Apparently it didn't have a name, but several cities, towns, and villaged. The closet one being a small village called Ura. Romeo decided that he would journey there in the morning, but for now he went back to his hotel room and got some food. Romeo was very hungry and very anxious. Was Wendy alright? Where was she? So many questions about her swirled through his mind. He also longed to use his fire magic, he knew he was still able to use it, he could still feel it. He had decided it wouldn't be a good idea to use it, he had no idea what the consequences would be. Just then he heard an announcement that could be heard throughout the city.

_"Attention all residents. A mage has been spotted in the small village of Ura. The last she was seen was running through the small forest that connects Karan to Ura. We ask all residents to keep a watchful eye out for this pest. She is short and has long, blue hair. Thank you." _the monotone voice said.

"Wendy!" Romeo yelled as he headed for the forest, not caring who saw him or who stared. He only cared about one thing. Wendy.

**Fairy Tail Guild**

The entire guild was trying to come up with ways they could possibly get to Romeo and Wendy. Fried and Levy tried writing runes, but nothing worked. They had even been allowed to inspect the mysterious box, but it seemed the Tsuyoshi was being honest with them. They were beginning to give up hope, but their friends were depending on them. Many of the guild members went to other guilds to see if the had any ideas. Still, nothing seemed to be working in their favor. It looked like there really was nothing they could do to help Romeo and Wendy in the slightest.

**Hope you enjoyed it! I will ****_probably_**** be back tomorrow with another chapter, until then bye!**


	7. Captured

**Hey guys! so here's the ****_real _****chapter. I hope you enjoy it!**

Captured

**Wendy**

She finally woke up. Her whole body ached from sleeping in a tiny nook. She began walking through the forest. It was big, and she couldn't tell if she was anywhere near civilization. The forest was surprisingly calm, not that that was a bad thing. Wendy was more lonely than she could remember ever being. The forest smelled of pine and animal dung. It was at times like these that she wished her sense of smell wasn't so great, otherwise she wouldn't be able to smell the dung.

She heard footsteps. She looked behind her, and saw almost the entire army was after her. She began to run, her body ached, it was so hard. But she had to run, she had to survive. She had to return to Fiore alive and in one piece. And most importantly, she had to find Romeo. Unfortunately for her, the army was smarter this time. They threw a bomb in front of her, and smoke began to emit a yellow smoke. It smelled like bubblegum, no, it was sleeping gas. Wendy tried to use her power to blow it out of the way, but it was too late. She had inhaled too much. She could feel herself falling and the darkness was taking over her.

"Romeo, I'm sorry." she whispered before she was completely overtaken by darkness.

**Romeo**

Wendy was in trouble. He had to save her, no matter the consequences to himself. Nothing was going to stop him from saving the only mage in the guild that was his age. Nothing. Together. Together they were going to find a way back home. Together they would be safe. But apart, there was nothing he could do but hope that Wendy would be okay. While he wished Natsu or Happy were here to help him, he wanted to do this on his own. He wanted nothing more than to find Wendy and save her from cruel fate.

That was when he heard the announcement.

"_Residents, you no longer have to look for the mage. She has been captured, and we will begin the magic extraction process in two days. Thank you."_

Oh no. They got her. If he didn't find her fast she would be without magic forever. This made him even more determined to find the mage and save her. He turned around and went back to Karan. That was where he would find a way to the capitol, Nora. That's where Wendy was, he was sure of it. Wendy would be saved, and he would be the one to do it.

**Fairy Tail Guild**

Silence. Why was the guild so silent?

**Hope you enjoyed! sorry for it being late.**


	8. Prisoned

**hey guys! sorry it's been so long, i've been kinda busy lately. but i will try to update as frequently as possible, but i can't promise anything... Anyways here you go.**

**Wendy**

She woke up in a dark room. It was as if she had been thrown on an iceberg it was so cold. Wendy couldn't believe she'd allowed herself to be captured. Not when she still needed to find Romeo. Not when sh still needed to get home.

"Ah, so the magic thief is awake." a voice said from behind the cell door.

"Who are you?!" Wendy demanded.

"I could ask you the same question, my dear." the voice said.

"What do you mean by 'magic thief'?" Wendy questioned.

"No one here has magic unless it is given to them by the king, and you, were never given any so you must have stolen it." he replied.

"I haven't stolen anything! Please let me go." she pleaded. The man laughed.

"We're not done with you yet. My advice would be to cooperate, or your punishment will only be worse." He said. Wendy could hear his footsteps as he walked away from the door..

Wendy was all alone again. She finally gave in, and burst into tears.

"Romeo. please save me." she whispered.

**Romeo**

He had to save Wendy, no matter what the consequences. He had to find her before they did something terrible to her. He was heading towards the capital, if she wasn't there he had no idea where she might be.

The city was large, but seemed pretty deserted for a capital. It was at times like this that Romeo wished he had dragonslayer sense of smell. Wendy was somewhere in this world, and Romeo was determined to find her.

That was when he heard screams coming from above him.

**Fairy Tail Guild**

Still silent. A lone figure stood staring at a golden box.

**sorry it's so short! the next one will be longer i promise! bye till then.**


	9. Comment!

**Hey guys! so no one commented on the last chapter... and i really didn't feel motivated to write another chapter. So if you want me to continue please, please comment! I will update if i get at least 5 comments, if not i will probably discontinue the story. I just don't feel very motivated to write this story anymore...**


	10. It Begins

**Hey guys! Thank you for all of your reviews, it made me really happy. I just wasn't sure if you guys were still interested in my story and it really made me feel demotivated (is that even a word?) But i guess you do, so my motivation has been refilled, and heres a lovely chapter to thank you all for that. I spent all morning on it. It's short, but interesting. (I hope!) Enjoy and comment!**

**Wendy**

The cell was dirty and smelled like rotting flesh. No time if day was rest for her. During the day she was tortured. They tortured her with sticks with electricity at the end **(do these have a name**?)They said they'd do it everyday until she confessed to stealing magic power. Wendy wouldn't confess, couldn't confess because she had done nothing wrong. She promised herself that no matter what happened she wouldn't scream or cry. At least not until she was back in her dirty cell. Romeo was coming for her, of that she was certain. Wendy was going to stay strong through all the pain and torture.

"Are you ready to confess?" The man in black hissed.

"No. I will never confess to something I didn't do." Wendy replied. The man scowled and poked her one last time with the electricity stick. He sent her back to her cell. She sat on the "bed" with a glum look.

"Romeo." She whispered.

**Romeo**

He quickly ducked into some nearby bushes to avoid being crushed. He peeked out to see who had fallen from the sky. It was the entire guild! Part of him wanted to run out and give them all a hug, but part of him didn't want to be seen. Not just yet. He decided to hide from them. Romeo wanted a chance to save Wendy on his own. He knew he would probably need their help, but he wanted to try. He was determined to at least find Wendy on his own. He turned and quietly ran further into the capital.

**Fairy Tail Guild**

Poor Levy landed at the bottom of the pile, and Droy had landed on the top. Ouch.

"Let's Go!" Natsu yelled. He didn't realize he was crushing Lucy, who he had landed on top of.

" We need to stay together in this unknown world." Erza stated, as if it wasn't already obvious.

"Juvia will stay by Gray-sama!" Juvia yelled. Gray rolled his eyes, but didn't complain.

"It seems pretty deserted." Levy said.

"Find out where we are, Shrimp." Gajeel said. Levy frowned.

"Don't call me that!" She yelled. Gajeel just chuckled and turned away. Levy sighed. "Well, from what I can tell, this is the capital of wherever we are." Levy said. That's when they all heard screams coming from the tallest building. Everyone ran towards it.

**Meanwhile...**

The stranger continued to look at the golden box. He began to Laugh, knowing exactly what was going on.

"And so it begins." He said.

**I hope you enjoyed it. And yes i was hinting at some couples, but i already said i might hint at them so it's all good. Please review so i will keep updating for you! I love you all! :)**


	11. Found

**hey guys! i meant to have this chapter up yesterday, but our internet was down...:( Well here it is!**

**Wendy**

The first thing she heard was screaming. But it wasn't the normal screaming of people being tortured. No, it was the screaming of the guards as they ran away from the building. One thing was certain, they knew something she didn't. A little boy who was in a nearby cell was rocking back and forth on the floor. He was clutching his head and cowering. It was as if he had a migraine. That was the moment Wendy felt a searing pain in her head. She clutched her head and fell to the ground. She had to stifle cries of pain. She heard laughs from inside her head.

"_It's what you deserve_" It said. She didn't have the strength to ask who it was or what it was. Wendy felt helpless to do anything. She could hear cries of pain coming from nearby cells. It was taking all her strength not to do the same. But then she felt something more than pain. It was something that promised for the pain to be gone. If she just gave in... _No!_ She thought. She would not give in to this...this whatever it was. She noticed it had gotten quiet. Cries of pain could no longer be heard. Her pain was still searing and wouldn't stop. She heard footsteps of hundreds of people marching. She dared to look up and saw the prisoners, all with glassy-eyed looks marching out of the building. Still Wendy refused to give in to the promise for the pain to be gone. The last prisoner she saw stepped out of the building, and just as suddenly as the pain had come, it was gone. She breathed heavily as she stood up. Just as she stood up, however, The ground underneath her disappeared. She began to fall. Wendy screamed.

**Romeo**

He heard screams coming from the building. He saw many people who looked to be guards running away from the building. As soon as the last one came running out, more screams could be heard coming from inside the building. Not fear, like the guards, but pain. It went on for a while, until it just suddenly stopped. Romeo heard marching from inside. A lot of people marched out. They looked to be prisoners. They all had glassy eyes, as if they were possessed. To his relief, Wendy was not among them. He looked back to the building, he gasped as he saw the building disappear. He heard a girl scream. It sounded like... Wendy! He quickly ran to the falling girl and caught just before she hit the ground.

**Wendy**

She braced herself for the hard ground. But it never came. Instead she had been caught by two warm arms. She gasped.

"Romeo?" She asked.

"Wendy!" He replied. Wendy jumped up and gave him a big bear hug. When she realized what she had done, she looked away and blushed. When she looked up again she realized that Romeo was blushing too.

"Let's get out of here." She said. He nodded and they ran away from the scene.

**Romeo**

She looked up and gasped.

"Romeo?" She asked.

"Wendy!" he replied. She gave him a gigantic hug and he blushed. She looked away, but Romeo could see that she was blushing too.

"Let's get out of here." She said. He nodded, and they ran towards where he had last seen the guild. He wasn't looking where they were going, and he and Wendy found themselves in a huge pileup.

**Fairy Tail Guild**

They ran as fast as they could towards the building. By the time they got there, glassy-eyed prisoners were already walking out. They all saw the building disappear, and they saw a young girl fall. Fortunately, she was caught by a young boy. The girl hugged the boy, and they began running towards the people of the guild. Upon closer inspection they could see that it was... Romeo and Wendy! They soon found themselves in a huge pileup.

"Romeo! Wendy!" Everyone said.

"Mina! (everyone)" The two young mages said. But they didn't have time for a happy reunion because the 'army' of prisoners was coming straight towards them.

**Meanwhile...**

The figure continued to watch the golden box. He laughed as his plans came into action.

"My army is complete." He said aloud. "I guess it's time for me to lead them." With that he jumped into the box and into another world.

**So... i hope you liked it. see you again soon!**


	12. Explanations

**Hey guys, I tried to make this chapter a little longer. I hope you enjoy it. My Oc will be up later today or tomorrow because i have no school (yay!) and i actually have time to write!**

Explanations

They ran as fast as they could, they could not allow themselves to be captured. Not when they had just found each other. This army or mind-washed slaves was fast. There was no stopping them, not even throwing roars or ice makes at them made them stop. They could all see the injuries growing on the prisoners, both minor and major, but it seemed they could not feel them. Finally, a small lake came into view, and the whole guild hopped over it with ease. But it seemed that the prisoners were capable of doing nothing but walk. They all tumbled into the shallow river, letting the guild escape to a nearby village.

They rented a large house to stay in until they found a way to get home, and to discover the enemy they had yet to face.  
"So, how did you two get here?" Erza asked the young mages.  
"Well, we went to our client and he told where we had to transport the box to..." Romeo said.  
"When we were about three quarters of the way there, there was this huge tornado!" Wendy added.  
"It caused the roof of the train to come off..."  
"And the lid of the gold box we were transporting..."  
"Somehow, we got sucked into the golden box..."  
"And ended up here!" The young mages finished their story.  
"How did you guys manage for the two months you were here?" Lucy asked.  
"Two months! No, we've only been here for about two weeks." Romeo said,confused.  
"Time must move differently here." Levy concluded.  
" That's my shrimp!" Gajeel said in what he thought was a quiet voice.  
"Well, up until a couple hours ago, we were separated." Romeo added.  
"I had been captured by the military because they had seen me using magic. Which reminds me to let you know not to use magic here." As she was saying this, Natsu and Gray were getting in a fight over who know what, oblivious to the warning Wendy just gave.  
"You two are not a man!" Elfman yelled at the two.  
"Didn't you hear what Wendy just said!" Levy yelled. However, those two never listened to anyone but Erza.  
"HEY!" Erza yelled in a mighty voice. Natsu and Gray finally looked up from their fight. "No one is to use any magic while we are stuck here. Only use it if it is absolutely necessary. Especially you two." Erza said while giving a death stare to the fire and ice mages.  
"Hai!" They yelled, saluting her.  
Wendy cleared her throat. "so how exactly did you guys get here?" She inquires.  
"Well, it's quite simple," Mira started. "We were all at the guild, trying to discover what could have happened to you two, when a mysterious man came in with a large golden box.. it was very elegant and had a design of roses going across it." She said. Romeo and Wendy looked at each other, eyes wide.  
"What's wrong?" Lucy asked, being the only one who noticed the exchange.  
"It's just that, that was the same package we were transporting." Wendy told them. Everyone's eyes widened.  
"Please, continue with your story." Wendy said politely. Mira nodded.  
" Anyways, he didn't say anything to us, and when I asked him if he needed anything, he didn't reply.  
He just went behind the box, and slowly opened the lid. Somehow, the entire guild was sucked in, even the ones who had been gone on missions" she finished.  
" Has anyone seen Lisanna?" Freed asked.  
" Come to think of it, no I haven't. She was on a mission back in our world, maybe she was spared from coming here." Lucy said.  
"I hope so." He said, everyone else agreed.

It was surprisingly quiet when the guild wasn't allowed to use magic. Natsu and Gray still fought, though it was more verbal and less things were being broken. It just seemed like everyone in the guild would be a lot calmer if they didn't have magic. The exceeds almost seemed like normal cats. _Almost_. Happy was still rambling on about how delicious fish were and Pantherlily was laughing and playing along with Gajeel. They had redecorated the entire house so it was almost like the old guild. (The one before it got destroyed) Mira was happily serving drinks to everyone. Cana was drunk as ever. Everyone just seemed happy. Romeo and Wendy were sitting next to each other, as were Levy and Gajeel. Mira smiled and giggled. Happy, who was sitting next to Mira, also noticed.  
"They liiike each other" he said. Only Mira heard, and she nodded her head. It seemed like this problem they had come across was perfect for some matchmaking.

The mysterious man landed right in front of his struggling army. Having no coordination, they had no chance of getting out of the small lake without his help. He waved his hand. A large gust of wind came and went. The slaves were soon out of the lake and dry. He laughed.  
"This is going to be fun." He said aloud. It wasn't easy mind-washing all of these prisoners. But it was worth it. Fairy Tail hadn't done anything wrong. Nothing that would cause anyone to have revenge on them. No. It was just fun making people suffer. And who better than the only guild that would never see it coming. They were just that naive. "I'm coming for you, Fairy Tail.

**dont forget to review!**


	13. Missing, Again

**Hi guys! I'm sorry, I know it's been forever since I've updated! Please don't kill me. I have just been really busy these past few months. But anyways I will definitely be updating more frequently from now on. sorry about the shortness of the chapter.**

**Missing, Again**

Despite the rule of no magic, the guild had gotten quite rowdy. It seemed they had forgotten about the events of the previous night. Natsu and Gray were up to their usual antics. Lucy and Levy were trying to learn about this place, they weren't getting very far though. If the guild was actually quite for once, (like that's going to happen), they would have noticed the wind was blowing harder and harder. They would have noticed the footsteps of brainwashed prisoners coming towards them.

They didn't, however, and that's why they weren't prepared for the roof to be blown of, and for dust to be blowing everywhere. That's when they finally heard the footsteps. But they were all helpless to do anything, because the high wind speeds were keeping them from moving even an inch.

Finally the wind died down, and the entire guild went running out, but the army of brainwashed prisoners was nowhere to be seen.

"Is everyone alright?" Erza asked. "I'm going to do a headcount, when I call your name say here." One by one she called everyone in the guilds name.

"Wendy." She called. There was no reply. "Wendy?" she called again, still no reply.

"Wendy!?" Romeo called, he was worried. He had just found her, and now they were separated again! This couldn't be happening. Soon the whole guild was looking for the mage, but she was nowhere to be found.

"They must have taken her." Lucy said. "We have to find her. Fast" everyone nodded, and began to run forward.

"Where are we going?" Gray asked.

"I don't know, and I don't really care. We just have to find Wendy." Romeo said, with a look of determination in his eyes. Mira looked at Romeo and giggled.

"_no, this is not the time" _she said to herself. And took off running with the rest of the guild.

**Again, I'm sorry for how short the chapter is, and I know this event seems sudden. But I have a plan for where the story is going and this needed to happen. Cao!**


	14. The Man They All Knew

**Hello Everybody! I wrote this on my phone, so its short. but i hope you enjoy it! Don't forget to review!** **The **

**The Man They All Knew**

She woke up in what looked to be a prison cell, much like the one she had been in when she was first captured. She heard footsteps.

"Wendy Marvel, the sky maiden of Fairy Tail." A man's voice said. Wendy could not see his face, for he stayed in the darkness.

"Who are you?" She asked, a hint of fear in her voice.

" you mean you don't know. It makes me sad that you don't recognize my voice, dear girl." He said. "We only met a few days ago, after all." The man stepped into the light. Wendy gasped.

"You. But why are you doing this? Do you plan to make me a zombie for your cause?" He laughed.

"Oh, no. No, that would be too easy. What I plan to do with you will help me much more than my little army ever could." He menacingly smiled. "In fact they are just a distraction. But, if you'll excuse me, I have a job to do, tata." Wendy could hear him laughing as he walked away from her cell. Wendy was scared, but she had to get out of here somehow.

"Roar of the Sky Dragon!" She yelled, aiming at the bars of the cell. Unfortunately it had no affect on the door. She had no choice but to sit and wait for what was to come to her.

_"Romeo, please come soon." _She thought.

The guild was sill trying to find the young blue haired mage, but none of the dragon slayers was able to catch her scent. All of a sudden a large gust of wind went through the guild, and the brainwashed army appeared in front of them and behind them, blocking their path. A man appeared above them, riding on a mini tornado. Romeo recognizes him immediately, as did everyone else.

"You took Wendy, didn't you?! What have you done with her?!" Romeo demanded. The man laughed.

"I assure you, she is well taken care of. But that's not the reason I'm here. In fact, I could defeat you all right now if I wanted to. But that would be simply too fast. I want to watch you suffer." He laughed, and once again a gust of wind went through the guild and as suddenly as the man had come, he was gone. Along with his army of brainwashed prisoners. Missing too, was Lucy.


	15. A Tough Decision

**Hey everyone! I really hope you like this chapter. I worked hard on it. Don't feel bad to leave constructive criticism in the reviews! I really appreciate it. Tell me if I have any grammar mistakes, and I will gladly fix them! Happy Reading!**

Wendy was left alone in her cell once again. She heard the footsteps of the soldiers again and sighed. They never even took her out of her cell, they came, looked at her and left. What was that all about?

"Hey! Let go of me!" Wendy heard a girl's voice.

"We have orders from the master" The soldier said in a monotone voice. Wendy looked through the bars of her cell and saw, Lucy! The soldier opened the cell door and forcefully threw her in.

"Lucy-san!" Wendy yelled as she gave her a hug.

"Wendy! Are you okay?" She asked the young dragon slayer. Wendy nodded to indicate that she was.

"I'm sorry to break up your happy reunion, but we have something very important to discus." The man, their captor, the client who sent them here, Tsuyoshi was standing in front of the cell.

"What could we possibly have that we would need to discus with you!?" Lucy yelled at the man. Tsuyoshi laughed.

"I think you might find this offer quite intriguing. Now, if you cooperate with me, I will let all your guild mates go, I will send them back to Earthland. Unharmed. But if you don't,-

"You'll kill them? I'm sorry, but there's no way you would be able to kill them. As long as they have nakama, they can never be defeated." Wendy cut him off.

"Oh, I know that, my dear. No, what I plan to do is much worse. I plan to put a curse on them. Making them replay all of the horrible things that have happened to them in their lives. More importantly, the death of their precious nakama. The pain will be so great that they will wipe themselves out. I won't even have to get my hands dirty." The man looked at the mages' horrified expressions and laughed. "The choice is yours of course." He called as he began to walk away from the cell. "oh, and one more thing, if you decide to let them leave peacefully, they will forget everything that happened in this land. And anything and anyone they left behind. You have 6 hours to make your decision. Ta ta." With that he left the basement.

The two mages were too shocked at what they just heard to say anything. Finally Wendy spoke.

"W-what should we do?" she managed before she burst into tears. Lucy didn't answer for a couple minutes.

"Wendy-san! Lucy-san!" Warren was currently trying to contact either of the mages. " I can't reach either of them, something's blocking me. Romeo looked up to the sky.

"_Wendy, please be all right." _He thought.

"Cana, do your cards say anything?" He asked.

"No, I can't find their location." She replied. Romeo cursed under his breath.

"It's okay, Romeo, we'll find them." Happy said, landing on Romeo's back.

"Thanks Happy."

Meanwhile, flying high above them, Tsuyoshi was deciding the last mage he needed to take.

Levy was currently trying to learn more of the history of this world. Maybe it would help? Another large gust of wind came and went. Levy screamed, and she was gone.

The guards were coming down to the cell again. The two mages saw Levy struggling with a guard, as she was thrown in the cell with the other two.

"Levy-chan!" Lucy exclaimed.

"Lu-chan! Wendy!" Levy yelled.

"These two can explain the situation to you" The monotonous guard said.

Lucy's face was gloomy as she explained the situation to the bookworm. Levy began to cry.

"Th-that's awful!" she yelled.

-Time skip: 5 hrs.-

"We only have an hour left to decide." Wendy stated. But it didn't matter, they had decided. Just then a guard who came for their random checkups came..

"Excuse me, could you tell Tsuyoshi-san we have made a decision?" Wendy asked politely. He nodded and left.

After a couple minutes Tsuyoshi was at the cell again.

"So, I Hear you've made a decision?" he asked.

"Yes." Levy said. We've decided to…"


	16. Back to Earthland

**Hello lovlies! I hope you enjoy this chapter! Also, I have started a Gruvia fanfic if you are interested. But now lets move on with the story!**

Last time on Finding You:

"_We only have an hour left to decide." Wendy stated. But it didn't matter, they had decided. Just then a guard who came for their random checkups came.._

"_Excuse me, could you tell Tsuyoshi-san we have made a decision?" Wendy asked politely. He nodded and left. _

_After a couple minutes Tsuyoshi was at the cell again. _

"_So, I Hear you've made a decision?" he asked._

"_Yes." Levy said. We've decided to…" _

And Now:

"We've decided to… cooperate. But please don't harm our nakama. If you do, we swear you will regret it for the rest of your life." She said.

Tsyoshi laughed. "You have such confidence. Don't worry, I won't harm your precious _nakama."_ With that, he left the room. _But they will harm you. _He thought to himself. A gust of wind whisked him away, and he was gone.

Romeo, Gajeel, and Natsu had gone ahead of everyone else, to scout the area for any clues of the missing mages. Tsuyoshi saw them, and decided to send them back to Earthland first.

"Sorry to interrupt your little search, but I have important business to discuss with you. Actually, no I already discussed with the lovely ladies." He chuckled.

"What have you done with them!?" Romeo shouted, anger in his eyes.

"Don't worry, I haven't done anything to them… yet." Tsuyohis's eyes were twinkling as he said this. "But I really don't have time to discuss trivial matters with you. I think it's best if you just go home." With that he pulled out a small golden box from his pocket, he dropped it and it became larger (A/N Tsuyoshi can make the box expand and contrast on command.) He stood behind and slowly opened the lid. The three mages tried to resist the wind blowing them into the box, but it was too powerful and they were eventually sucked it.

Tsuyoshi laughed. "That was fun, now for the rest of the trouble makers." And he walked in the direction of the rest of the Fairy Tail guild.

In the cell, the three girls were filled with sadness. They felt weak, like magic power was beginning to be drained from them, which also meant part of their life force. What they didn't know was that each day the ones they loved didn't remember them, a little bit of their magic was being drained. The same was true for their nakama. Levy quickly figured this out, but none of the mages regretted the decision they had made.

Meanwhile, Tsuyoshi had snuck up behind the guild and opened the box. The were gone in an instant. Tsuyoshi smiled. _Now, none of the little pests will get in my way._

He returned to the cell that he was keeping the young women in.

"Now that you've sent them all back, what do you intend to do to us?" Lucy asked him.

"Oh, nothing really. I just enjoy seeing people in pain. It should be fun to hurt you until your magic power runs out."

"You're a horrible human being." Wendy stated, tears in her eyes.

"Oh, I know." He laughed and walked away, leaving the girls alone once again.

"They'll come back for us, I just know it." Levy said. But even so, the girls huddled together and comforted each other until sleep overcame them. They knew, that whatever this man threw at them, they would be able to take it, they could do anything if it was for their nakama.

**Soooooooo. Did you like it? Did you hate it? Please leave a review and tell me watcha think! Feel free to point out grammar mistakes, because a little help is always appreciated. Also, if you have any ideas for the next chapter or two, PM me, and it just might end up in the chapter! BYEEE!**


End file.
